sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Weaver
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = J-Weav | occupation = Actor, singer | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = | website = }} Jason Michael Weaver (born July 18, 1979), also known by his stage name J-Weav, is an American actor and singer best known for his roles as Marcus Henderson on The WB sitcom Smart Guy, Jerome Turrell on the short-lived ABC sitcom Thea from 1993–1994, and the pre-teenaged Michael Jackson on the 1992 ABC miniseries The Jacksons: An American Dream. Jason was also the singing voice of the young Simba in Walt Disney Feature Animation's 1994 film The Lion King. He featured on Chingy's 2004 hit single "One Call Away", which peaked at number 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Career Acting career One of Weaver's earliest acting roles was on Oprah Winfrey's 1990 television series Brewster Place. He went on to portray a young Michael Jackson in the 1992 miniseries The Jacksons: An American Dream, as well as starring on the television sitcoms Thea (1993–1994) and Smart Guy (1997–1999). Jason was also the singing voice of young Simba in Walt Disney Feature Animation's 1994 film The Lion King. In 2002, Weaver appeared in Drumline with Nick Cannon, followed by a role in The Ladykillers in 2004. In 2004, he also was a featured artist in the song One Call Away as well as in the music video that also starred Keshia Knight Pulliam and AND1 baller Phillip "Hot Sauce" Champion. In 2006, Weaver was featured in a supporting role in the film ATL starring rappers T.I. and Big Boi from OutKast. He also appears as an extra in the music video "Rock Yo Hips" by Crime Mob featuring Lil Scrappy and "Make Up Bag" by The-Dream featuring T.I. In 2011, he starred in the film He's Mine Not Yours alongside Caryn Ward, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Carl Anthony Payne II and Clifton Powell. Music career In addition to acting, Weaver is also a recording artist. He provided vocals for his role as Michael Jackson in The Jacksons an American Dream in addition to the singing voice of the cub Simba in Walt Disney Feature Animation's 1994 film The Lion King. The following year, he released his debut album, Love Ambition, on Motown Records which was released on June 27, 1995. He released two versions of the song "stay with me". |title=Discography - Jason Weaver|publisher=billboard.com|accessdate=2008-09-26}} In 2003, he collaborated with rapper Chingy on the track "One Call Away". The single was a Top 5 hit single in the United States. |title=Artist Chart History - Chingy|publisher=billboard.com|accessdate=2008-09-26}} Discography Albums * 1995: Love Ambition * 1996: Stay with Me (EP) * 1996: Stay with Me (Second Unreleased Album) Singles *"Love Ambition (Call on Me)" (1995) *"I Can't Stand the Pain" (1995) *"Stay with Me" (1996) *"One Call Away" (Chingy featuring J-Weav) (2004) Filmography/Television Awards and nominations Personal life Weaver has 2 sons, Jason and Josh, who both attend the University of Akron. Weaver thought it would be a good idea to give each son part of his name. References External links * * * * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:African-American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American child singers Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American pop singers Category:American contemporary R&B singers Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male child actors Category:20th-century male singers Category:21st-century male singers